yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gusto
The Gusto monsters, or Gusta in the OCG, are an Archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a colored disc with a silver whirlwind. Their Synchro Monsters, the Daigusto, seem to be the combined Levels of the two monsters that appear in the artworks. They recently also got some Xyz Monsters called "Daigusto Phoenix" and "Daigusto Emeral". All known Gusto monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and be Special Summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype consists of Winged Beast, Psychic, and Thunder-Type monsters. Only Winged Beast-Type "Gusto" monsters and "Gusto Skwirl" are Tuner Monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters have "Daigusto" in their names. Due to their need to send the "Gusto" monsters to the Graveyard quickly, this Archetype can be paired with the "Lightsworn" archetype. Cards that involve the Graveyard such as "Foolish Burial" are recommended in a "Gusto" Deck. Also, because cards like "Daigusto Eguls" involve removing the "Gusto" monsters from play, you can also use "Burial from a Different Dimension" to re-fuel your Graveyard for more usages of the effects of the "Gusto" monsters. The archetype revolves around setting up quick Synchro Summons. This is done through a toolbox strategy - "Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto", "Gusto Egul" and "Gusto Gulldo" help maintain Field Advantage by searching out each other. "Gusto Egul", "Gusto Gulldo", and "Gusto Skwirl", are also Tuners, so the Deck has easy access to Tuners to Synchro Summon. "Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto" is usually used as extra levels for Synchro Summons. As the searching from the three Gusto mentioned above and Synchro Summons put "Gusto" monsters in to the Graveyard quickly, this enables the effects of the "Gusto" through recycling the "Gusto" monsters. "Gusto Thunbolt" and "Gusto Skwirl" can be used to Special Summon "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto", who is used to exchange the "Gusto" searchers for stronger monsters, which then allows the user to then destroy them and Special Summon another to their side of the field, increasing Field Advantage and further fueling the Graveyard for the effects of the "Gusto" Synchro Monsters and Spell/Trap cards. They also have the option of Summoning "Windaar, Sage of Gusto", who can Special Summon monsters after destroying an opponent's monster. This effect is generally preferable over "Blessings for Gusto", as it allows you to keep "Gusto" monsters in the Graveyard for other effects. A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by the "Vylons". They obtained new powers to fight back the "Steelswarms". Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the "Vylons" decided to stop the wars between clans by... exterminating them completely. Later, the "Gusto" teamed up with the other clans again in order to cease the "Vylon's" actions. After stopped the "Vylons". "Gishkis" once again attacks "Gusto". The "Gem-Knights" comes to rescue. They managed to survive by fusing their power. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Junk Synchron * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Plaguespreader Zombie * Mind Master (Traditional Format) * Krebons * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto * Reborn Tengu Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Charge of the Light Brigade * Tuning * Telekinetic Power Well * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Contact with Gusto Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Psychic Overload * Icarus Attack Extra Deck * Magical Android * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Thought Ruler Archfiend Gusto Strike Back This strategy mainly consist in take advantidge of opponent's monster. First of all setting defense gusto monsters in order to wait for a better moment to act in three possible ways: 1. Changing monsters control on the field using Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto. 2. Using Daigusto Sphreeze over high ATK opponen't monster and/or 3. Calling and strong sychro. Is very important to keep your field controlled and defended with gusto tool box strategy and only call a sychro if it's absolutely necesary to win. Support is needed to protect your field control. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto * Gusto Thunbolt * Gusto Skwirl * Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Gusto Codor * Serene Psychic Witch * Psychic Jumper * Glow up Bulb Spell Cards * Creature Swap * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Emergency Teleport * Forbidden Lance * Contact with Gusto * Black Hole Trap Cards * Dark Bribe * Tuner's Scheme * Blessings for Gusto * Psychic Tuning * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreeze * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Ultimate Axon Kicker Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type